


Battle of the Nets

by zorogem19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Goalie!Geno, Goalie!Sid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorogem19/pseuds/zorogem19
Summary: Pittsburgh Penguins decide to play an intra-squad game for charity. Sid as usual decides to one of the goalies. However, someone else decides to be one too, shocking his teammates.





	Battle of the Nets

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful [obsessiveshayme](http://obsessiveshayme.tumblr.com/)  
> encouraged me to write something based on this [picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dc831bd074c383b5d0850271b48d440d/tumblr_p0990nR5kz1uuncs0o1_250.jpg)  
> and hopefully she likes it.

The Pens by the grace of their PR department, decide to organise an intra-roster game with all the proceeds going to the children’s hospital in Pittsburgh. As always, when asked who wants to play goalie, Sid raises his hand. However, someone else also raises their hand to the surprise of everyone.

“What?” Geno asks defensively, crossing his arms as he sees the astonished looks on his teammates’ faces, “I’m be goalie too.”

Tanger sensing his prey, grins wolfishly, “you sure you don’t wanna be goalie because of Sid?”

“No,” Geno rolls his eyes and scowls, “I’m doing for myself.”

“The matter’s settled then,” Olli says, jolting them out of their stare-off, “Sid and Geno are the goalies for the two teams.”

The rest of the team splits up according to the order decided by the team: Olli, Rusty, Haggy, Knuckles, Dumo, Sheary and Rowney to Sid’s black team while Tanger, Shultzy, Horny, Guentz and Jarry go to Geno’s yellow team. Muzz decides to be one of the referees since he is unable to play because of his lower-body injury, to his disappointment.

Sid is feeling some mixed emotions of happiness and disappointment. He always wants to play in the same team as Geno but he’ll be honest, he’s excited to play against Geno as a goalie and curious to see his skills since he is well aware of the fact that Geno is quite flexible. _This will be fun_ , Sid smiles to himself.

Both of the teams decide to change in the same locker room to save the equipment managers of cleaning up two rooms. The room is quite boisterous, players ready to battle each in friendly spirit for goodwill.

Sid notices from the corner of his eye as he puts on his pads, Geno is wearing the blocker with some assistance from Jarry. He smiles and bites his lip when he notices Geno trying to balance the stick while trying to stay upright. He borrowed old goalie equipment from Muzz since they’re almost the same height, but he still looks freakishly tall. _He’s so fucking tall. Oh my God_ , Sid oggles as Geno’s knees are not even covered by the pads.

He gets a brilliant idea in his head. _All’s fair in love and war_ , he shrugs. To throw Geno off his game, he saunters up to Geno in full gear. He leans in tantalizingly close, catching Geno’s ear in his teeth, accidentally on purpose to whisper, “good luck.”

He waddles away, ass still prominent in equipment and throws a wink over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Geno is completely flabbergasted, and a flush can be seen going down from his ear to his neck. The usual pests, Tanger and Horny wolf whistle while the others mercilessly chirp him.

Sid was right: Geno’s flexibility does help him. He makes some solid saves. His game however, could be much better Sid resolves. One particular sequence, Sid falls on his backside trying to save a shot from Guentz going in to the net. He has to be hauled up by Knuckles and Dumo while everyone laughs. He brushes off the snow and positions himself on his skates, ready for the faceoff.

From the other end, Geno begins to make remarks about Sid’s game. “Big ass, Crosby. Fall on his big ass.”

Sid rolls his eyes, “shut up Geno,” he quips back.

Geno is relentless. He keeps calling him turtle and all sorts of other names that relate to his broad and wide physique as revenge. At the end, the game ends as 5-4 to yellow team as Sid is narrowly beaten by a wrist shot from Tanger of all people and he makes sure that Sid knows who the goalscorer is by celebrating obnoxiously in his face.

Sid removes his mask and skates to the centre ice to greet Geno. Geno tucks his mask and blocker under his arm as he rendezvouses with Sid in the middle. They are the last ones remaining on the ice.

“Good game,” Sid grins. “You were pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Geno huffs, “I’m best.”

“Yeah sure,” Sid says sarcastically but his repressed smile gives him away.

Geno laughs and wraps his free arm around Sid’s shoulder to bring him closer to his chest.

He smacks a loud kiss on Sid’s temple, “ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Sid smiles warmly. “Gotta pay me back somehow right?”

“Think you wear gear for little bit?” Geno asks as he skims his hands from Sid’s shoulder to his hips.

Sid coyly asks, “got something in mind?”

“Lots in mind,” Geno replies, voice low. His gaze is heavy and dark with want.

Suffice to say, Sid and Geno had a fantastic day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time reading this.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fatems_19/)  
> and [tumblr](http://dangerouslyaddictivethings.tumblr.com/)  
> .  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
